


Venti Latte

by kakera



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Human Kaneki, Kaneki spies on people, M/M, barista kaneki, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken Kaneki is a barista at coffee shop Antique, and likes to create new headcanons about his regulars. As he overhears snatches of conversation and watches relationships unfold, he daydreams about Hide, the most perfect customer yet--who unfortunately hasn't seemed to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Final Tokyo Ghoul-related prompt of a whole bunch that Sazzykins set me ages ago, from that 'Things You Said When...' prompt meme on tumblr.  
> I was given the following prompt:  
>  _23\. things you said [make your own] - WHEN THE COFFEE MACHINE EXPLODED TG pairing of your choice for the last! haha_
> 
> Originally I had two ideas for this, but by the time I had finished writing _[Begin Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4719521)_ , I'd forgotten what they were. 
> 
> So I wrote this instead, and included several of my ships!
> 
> AU because I'd like to ignore what is happening to my poor cinnamon roll Kanae.
> 
> P.S. At time of writing, I haven't finished posting Begin Again. Rest assured more is to come! I aim to post a new chapter at 9pm GMT each night until it's done!

Ken Kaneki stood behind the counter at Antique, a downtown coffee shop with a relaxed atmosphere and a big coffee machine that was polished to a high shine every morning. Carefully stacking cups fresh from the dishwasher, he watched the different groups of people within the cafe. The china cups were hot beneath his fingers, almost too hot to touch. But Ken didn't really notice; his customers were more interesting. Occasionally he caught a snippet of conversation, and liked to make up stories behind what he heard. Most of the customers were regulars, and Ken had created little life stories for them as he secretly observed... 

**~Cappuccino~**

With a shaven head and jagged grin, Ginshi had something of a ferocious look about him. He always turned up on a motorbike, the roar of the engine alerting Ken to his presence long before his booted feet trod up the steps into the coffee shop. It was the look in Ginshi's eyes that gave away his softer side, especially when he gazed at the man who usually accompanied him.

Ginshi was a martial artist, Ken had decided. Grew up in some dangerous suburb, had a brief tangle with a gang or two, but was saved from a life of crime when he got into karate. Ginshi's bike had a courier box fixed to the back, which explained where he made the money to support his more fulfilling pastime.

Tooru wore a black leather eye patch and had a slender physique. Something in the way Tooru carried himself made Ken think he could easily win any fight. His expressions were contemplative, occasionally concerned, and when his eyes met with Ginshi's, his gaze softened. Ken liked to think that Tooru was Ginshi's teacher and mentor, as Ginshi nearly always sought Tooru's counsel as they drank their coffees.

When Ginshi leapt up from his chair one day, and got down on one knee before Tooru, Ken had nearly dropped the coffee he was preparing. He'd smiled upon seeing their flushed faces, and hearing Tooru's emotional cry of 'Yes', but looked away when the pair began to kiss with abandon, apparently unconscious of the presence of anyone else. Ken knew he should have asked them to calm down for the sake of the other customers, but truthfully he thought it was cute. Besides, they had just got engaged. They deserved to celebrate.

After that day, Ken always sprinkled cocoa hearts onto the tops of their cappuccinos. 

**~Americano~**

Shuu and Kanae were a striking pair. When they first appeared at Antique, months ago now, he'd mistaken them for brothers. They had the same colour hair, a lot of the same mannerisms, and an atrocious fashion sense. Shuu was tall and toned; Ken was certain he was a model. Perhaps the clothes Shuu wore were at the height of fashion. Ken was clueless when it came to trends, and wondered if the clothes the pair wore were actually fashionable. Despite his personal dislike of the clothes, Ken thought they looked good on Shuu and Kanae.

Shuu always had a smile on his face, and greeted Ken like an old friend, often chatting to him about books - they shared a favourite author - whilst Ken made up their drinks.

Kanae had always pouted in those moments, hanging back uncomfortably or flouncing off to find a table.

Kanae had the same good looks as Shuu, though was clearly a few years younger--a good few centimetres shorter, too. For a while, Ken had believed Kanae to be Shuu's stylist. But having witnessed Shuu carefully adjusting Kanae's tie, fixing his cuffs, or finger-combing Kanae's hair _just so_ , Ken realised it was Shuu who had all the style. Kanae merely followed, mimicked, and peered at Shuu with a mixture of awe, admiration and adoration.

The pair always seemed to be talking about business matters, whatever the business actually was, and of people they never brought to Antique. Over time, Ken began to realise that Kanae was head over heels in love with Shuu, who was utterly unaware of the fact. Kanae always held his breath or bit his lip when Shuu restyled him, cheeks turning pink as he hurriedly reached for his Americano to hide his blush.

Ken was rooting for him, and tried to subtly impress Kanae's good points upon Shuu whenever he got the chance. Shuu continued to appear oblivious.

So when Ken glanced across the shop and saw Shuu gently cover Kanae's hand with his own, and lean over the table to capture Kanae's slightly-parted lips in a kiss, Ken let out a little whoop of glee--and swiftly ducked behind the coffee machine when several customers turned to look at him in surprise. 

**~Espresso~**

Juuzou and his ever-present companion Hanbee were never at Antique for long, though sometimes stopped by three times a day. They always drank espresso, which Ken often thought unwise considering Juuzou's level of energy.

Small and messy-haired, Juuzou's appearance often made Ken think of a clown--or maybe an acrobat, based on his hyperactive nature. Juuzou was always upbeat and randomly spoke his thoughts aloud as he and Hanbee sat side by side in one of the booths. More often than not, Juuzou clambered over Hanbee to look out of the window, or settled himself in Hanbee's lap instead, eyes fixed on the world outside. Ken never knew why Juuzou didn't take the window seat in the first place, but guessed it was so he could get up and dance around the coffee shop, too.

Hanbee was the complete opposite of Juuzou. Tall, thin, and always dressed in dark clothes, Hanbee was quiet and serious. An artist, Ken thought. Probably one of those contemporary ones, who created deep and meaningful pieces that never made any sense to the casual observer. Probably sketched Juuzou doing acrobatics. Unlike Juuzou, who drank espresso to enhance his already high level of energy, Ken liked to think Hanbee drank it in order to stay awake.

Despite the pair being polar opposites, they seemed to fit together well. When Juuzou bounced around in his seat and sang along cheerily to the coffee shop's softly-played music, Hanbee watched him with a doting smile. Likewise, whenever Juuzou had been talking a mile a minute and lost Hanbee somewhere mid-flow, he patiently backtracked and repeated himself, often teasing Hanbee for not keeping up, grinning fondly all the while.

Juuzou was always first to the door when they left, but he always stopped there, waiting for Hanbee, hand held out to him. And Hanbee, upon catching up, would grasp Juuzou's hand and bend to kiss his forehead before they left.

One day as Ken polished the coffee machine and pretended not to watch, Suzuya stood on tiptoe, tilting his head so that Hanbee's lips met his own instead.

Hanbee turned red and began to stutter. Juuzou grinned, kissed him again, and pulled him outside. 

**~Latte~**

Ken always knew when Hide was coming to the shop as Hide came along at the same time every weekday. That aside, he worked at a bakery down the street, and Ken could see Hide's brightly-coloured jacket as he crossed the road and headed toward the coffee shop.

Hide always came to Antique alone, smelling of freshly cooked bread and buttery croissant, face flushed from the heat of the bakery. His hair was reddish blond, always a little untidy, and his eyes were a warm chestnut brown, seeming to look right into Ken's soul. Hide's smile was friendly, and Ken was glad he had the counter to lean against because one look from Hide made him weak at the knees. Hide had an innate talent for making Ken feel like the only person in the world, even though they only ever exchanged small talk whilst Ken prepared Hide's drink.

Hide always picked the same option from the menu: venti latte. Occasionally, Hide ordered his latte in a to go cup. The bakery was popular, and like Ken, Hide had days when he could scarcely get away for a break.

When Hide did remain at Antique, he sat at the table opposite the counter, hands curled around his cup as he watched the world go by. Ken often hid behind the coffee machine and watched Hide, heart fluttering. Hide was handsome, friendly, and attentive when they talked.

Sometimes, Ken glanced up from his work to find Hide looking at him, or turning his gaze away. He wanted to believe there was something to it, but knew Hide was way out of his league.

Hide hadn't come into Antique today. Ken had watched for him all afternoon, hoping to catch sight of his yellow jacket outside the bakery in the distance. He wondered where Hide had got to, and hoped nothing bad had happened.

Having nothing to do and no customers to serve, Ken leaned against the counter, chin in his hands, and stared out of the window. He really liked Hide, and wished there was some way to get the other man to notice him. After seeing so many relationships unfold beneath the roof of the coffee shop, Ken wondered when it would be his turn.

"That's a pretty dreamy expression."

Ken blinked and stood up. Hide stood before him, smiling as usual. Ken hadn't even seen him arrive.

"Hi," Ken smiled back, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "Sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you want your usual?"

Hide nodded and leaned against the counter. "Thanks, Ken. Hope they were good thoughts."

Shyness creeping into his heart, Ken nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, kind of. Pretty much. Yes." He set up the coffee machine with fresh grounds and stuck a large cup beneath the spout, leaving the machine to do its work. The machine whirred, a hissing, clunking noise erupting from it. Ken frowned a little at the sound and began preparing the milk. "Busy day?" he asked over the racket.

"Yeah, didn't even get a break," Hide smiled ruefully. "Figured I'd get my daily dose after work instead. I'm glad you're open later than the bakery."

"Don't work too hard, you'll get sick. Then you won't be able to get your daily dose of fresh coffee!" Ken joked mildly.

Hide shook his head. "Nothing will come between me and this place." He watched Ken move back and forth. "...you're really skilled, Ken. You've got great hands..." Hide lifted his gaze from Ken's hands to his face, smiling again when their eyes met. "You close in an hour, don't you? Because I--"

The noise of the coffee machine grew louder, drowning out Hide's words with great belching sounds. Suddenly there was a bang, and scalding water began to gush from the machine's spouts.

Hide jumped back in alarm and Ken swore, edging past the splashing streams to reach the shutoff button.

The coffee machine let out a sigh, and the hot water slowed to a trickle.

Looking at the mess of water and coffee on the floor, Ken groaned. This was going to take ages to clean up. He'd have to call a repairman and close early--you couldn't run a coffee shop without a coffee machine. At least it had happened at the end of the day.

"Sorry, Hide. Looks like all coffee is off the menu," Ken smiled disappointedly.

"That's okay, I still got what I came for," Hide's gaze was warm. "How about I come around there and help you clean up?"

"But you didn't get your daily latte..."

Hide was already walking around the counter and taking off his jacket. "I don't come for the latte, I come for you. Where's the mop?"

"Eh?" Ken's brows rose and he pointed to the storage cupboard. "...what?" He stared as Hide located the mop and bucket.

Hide glanced over and smiled. "How about I take you for a drink after we've finished here?"

Ken's pulse sped up, and he eyed Hide with hopeful confusion. Was Hide asking him on a date? Or simply being kind?

Stepping over the puddle of cooling water, Hide closed the space between them and brought his lips to Ken's. His kiss was warm and tender, his lips soft. Though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Ken felt as though time had frozen.

Hide stepped back, a little shame-faced. "That was too forward of me, sorry. But you looked a little dumb-struck. I didn't want you to misunderstand..."

"T-that's alright," Ken mumbled, blushing. Now he understood why Hanbee had stuttered so much when Juuzou kissed him, why Kanae's breathing had been so heavy when his lips parted from Shuu's, and why Tooru and Ginshi had kissed like nobody was there following Ginshi's proposal.

"I like you, Ken," Hide smiled affectionately. "Seeing your smile is the highlight of my day."

"Uh," Ken blinked. "You too, Hide..." Ken lived for Hide's daily visits, to see his gorgeous smile and hear his cheerful chatter. How did he never realise it was the same for Hide?

"So how about that date?" Hide was mopping the floor now.

"Date...?" So the drink _was_ a date, then?

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"Oh no, I--" Ken trailed off when he saw Hide's teasing grin.

"Well, how about it?" Hide's smile faded a little, expression becoming uncertain. "If you want to, that is. No pressure."

Stomach filling with butterflies, Ken nodded. "I'd love to, Hide. Really." Ken smiled, heart soaring when Hide smiled back at him.

"Great!" Hide beamed. "Go flip the closed sign and I'll finish mopping up this mess. Then we'll get going!"

As he crossed to the shop door, Ken could hear Hide singing under his breath.

"Date, date, date! I got a date with Ken Kaneki..."

Ken glanced over his shoulder to see Hide dancing around with the mop. Hide looked up, grinned sheepishly, and continued cleaning.

Ken smiled. With luck, another relationship had begun to bloom under Antique's roof.


End file.
